


Seven Deadly Sins

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of seven drabbles that follow Anakin Skywalker from his childhood through to his emergence as the Dark Lord of the Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> The style comes from reading too much by the wonderful Matthew Stover.

**This is his pride.**

He has always known he is special.  From the time he was a babe in arms, his mother whispered the words to him, assuring him that he was destined for greatness.  As a child he heard the rumors surrounding him : more than human; extraordinary; unmatched.  And he understood that he wasn't like them, that he was more important.  As a Padawan and a Jedi Knight, he knew, deep in his heart that he was more powerful than any of them.  He was the Chosen one.  He was the most important of them all.  He would bring Balance to the Force.  But there was a reason the Jedi warned against pride - and he was already falling.

**This is his lust.**

It is unclear whether it began as lust and became love, or if it was love that triggered the lust.  Either way, he has known from the moment her met her that he needed to be with her.  As a child he didn't understand his feelings but in his juvenile, childish way, he knew that he never wanted to leave her side.  The love, the lust, was always there.  It would never be dulled, existing in the deepest, untouchable parts if his mind.  It was the love that brought them together, but the lust, the uncontrollable need, that would destroy them both.

**This is his greed.**

It wasn't power that he craved, not directly.  The hunger that drove him was for knowledge, blessed information he needed to save her life.  He believed with his whole heart that knowledge could save her and, in turn, him, but to gain that knowledge he needed power.  And so he hungered, craving the power that would allow him access.  Grasping at the only hope he could see, the tiny insignificant chance that the power could save her.  Just one more step, one more inch of power, one more minute.  What he had yet to learn was that one more would never, could never, be enough.

**This is his envy.**

He walks into the apartment and tries not to think about the words that echo around in his head.  He takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the icy cold feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach.  Maybe it's his imagination, maybe a previously hidden Jedi ability, but he is sure he can sense where she had stood.  He believes he can see them where they were seated, together.  His wife.  The most important person in his life.  His Master, best friend, brother.  The second most important.  A part of him trusts them both, cannot imagine that either would betray him.  Until then he remembers.  He cannot trust anyone, only himself.  And even that, he admits only in the deepest part of his heart, is not something he can truly rely on.

**This is his sloth.**

He knows, somewhere beneath the thoughts that he allows himself to acknowledge, that something is wrong.  He can feel the dark side stronger when he stands in this room, when he stands next to the man who assures of his friendship.  He is more aware than any of the Masters - one with the Force even before death - and yet he still cannot believe that the others are blind to the shroud of darkness that radiates.  But despite this, despite knowing in his heart that he must act, he cannot bring himself to make a move.  To risk one of the last remaining attachments he has.  He sits and he waits.

**This is his anger.**

For some Jedi, anger is merely a tool to be utilized; an emotion to be bent to their will.  A Jedi knows no anger, and yet, for some, it is an intrinsic part of their power.  For Anakin it is different.  He doesn't utilize his anger.  His anger uses him. It gives him strength, determination, dedication.  But it envelops him in darkness, seeping through the very fiber of his Jedi being, bringing him ever closer to the dark side.  He believes that he can control it - has always believed that  - but he fails to realize that the anger is controlling him.

**This is his gluttony.**

He has tasted death.  He has killed in cold blood.  The first time it happened, the feeling of self-hatred threatened to consume him.  The second time, he still hates himself, his actions, but no longer wants to die.  By the time he gives up his life and his love, he needs the feeling.  Every death reminds him of his losses, of his love.  And with every death, he feels more alive.  In the killing he can forget Anakin, the young innocent boy who made the fatal mistake of loving.  In the killing he can truly become Darth Vader - the Dark Lord of the Sith.


End file.
